matt et mello
by tsuki013
Summary: je te hais mello


**mot de l'auteur**

cette fic sera du yaoi sur le couple matt x mello

**matt et mello **

**pov matt **

**Pourquoi? Mello tu est partit? Attend moi s'il te plaît me laisse pas que dois-je faire sens tu oublier notre t'en ficherais de moi?Je croiyaisêtre ton meilleur tu m'a laisser en arriérer tu explique ça comment .Je te hais hait ta manière de croque le chocolat,de le lé hais ton odeur **

**moi:JE TE HAIS SAIS TOUS,tu te fout de moi depuis le début.**

**?:...........Heu...........je te dérange**

**moi:Mello,que fait tu ici?**

**Mello:je..............non en fait je ne me fout pas de toi.**

**moi: Mello pourquoi est tu partit alors?**

**mello:........................................**

**moi:Tu sais pas quoi dire?**

**mello:....je..............**

**moi je te hais il y a quelque moi je ne te l'aurais pas dit.**

**mello:Matt.............**

**j'allumaima clope pour me calmer .Je te hais toi**

**mello:Je suis désoler Matt**

**je me retourne je suis surpris sais normal d'habitude il ne s'excuse a sûrement remarquer et voulut de changé de sujet.**

**mello:bonne anniversaire 'hui on est le 1er février tien cadeau.**

**moi:j'en veut pas casse toi te hais maintenant barre vais me promené .et après je ne veut plus te voir **

**je sortit en courent pourquoi est t'il revenue pourquoi il a voulût me le dire j'aurais dut le laissé a causse de moi quand je vais rentrée,je serait seul,de nouveau seul je ne le hais mon meilleur n'aurai jamais dut lui faut que je rentre si il est la je m' sa sera fait qu'il est toujours la..Qu'il n'est pas partit comme je lui ai dit. J'entrai dans l'appartement:personne il n'y a personne.J'en étais sur il ma abandonner .j'ai beau lui dire de partir je ne le pensais tombe partère et sais la première foi depuis longtemps que verse des hais ? Pourquoi,t'ai-je demandé de partir?Je ne suis qu'un idiot.**

**fin du pov matt**

**pov mello**

**Matt,je n'aurai jamais due partir,Je sais ou tu habite vue que j'ai fais des 'hui nous somme le 1er février,ton anniversaire.J'arrive devant chez toi.j'entre tu est de dos tu ne m'as pas entendu et tu cris **

**matt:JE TE HAIS SAIS TOUS,tu te fout de moi depuis le début.**

**moi:...........Heu...........je te dérange**

**matt:Mello,que fait tu ici?**

**moi:je..............non en fait je ne me fout pas de toi. heu pourquoi il me fais perdre mes moyen de réponsefait chier sais a cause de ses yeux **

**matt: Mello pourquoi est tu partit alors?**

**moi:........................................ ****je ne sais pas quoi repondre**

**matt:Tu sais pas quoi dire?**

**moi:....je.............. ****pourquoi je n'arrive pas a dire quelque chose.**

**moi je te hais il y a quelque moi je ne te l'aurais pas dit.**

**mello:Matt............. ****j'ai mal au coeur une lame viens de le transpercer **

**Matt alluma sa clope pour se calmer .Je hais cette odeur,il l'empoisonne peut a peut**

**je voudrais qu'il arrêtede fumer **

**moi:Je suis désoler Matt. il se retourne il a l'air surpris sais normal d'habitude je ne s'excuse jamais. j'esseille de changer de sujet.**

**moi:bonne anniversaire 'hui on est le 1er février tien cadeau.**

**matt:j'en veut pas casse toi te hais maintenantbarre vais me après je ne veut plus te voir **

**il part,désoler mais quand tu rentre je serai tu t'es pris pour qui j'attendsque tu rentre.J'ai fain,Matt pitiédit que ta du non il en a pas je vais en acheter et a près je suis de retour avec mon chocolat je rentre dans sa maison.**

**moi:Matt**

**Matt:.........Mello**

**moi:mais pourquoi tu pleur?**

**Matt:je suis dessolé de t'avoir dit que je te hais sais pas vrai.S'il te plait ne part plus **

**Moi:Matt shut arrête de pleurer**

**Matt:oui désoler j'ai eu peur que tu me laisse seule de nouveaux.**

**moi:Matt je ne te laisserais je ne risque pas de laissé la personne que j'aime le je le sais je suis amoureux de toi Matt maintenant je ne te laisserai plus jamais**

**Matt:tu étais ou?**

**Moi:chercher chocolat **

**on n'explosa de rire tous les deux **

**tsuki-chan je soihaite que cela vous a plus.**

**A+ tsuki-chan**

**LA SUITE **


End file.
